kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cromo
Cromo (or Cr for short) is a Kirby FC created by JoacoXtreme896 and will be his main character in the Kirby RP. Appearance Cromo is a citrus-like puffball with dark-shadow feet. He wears an UFO-like hat and has a mysterious shadow that covers almost half his face. Personality He really likes fighting new foes and "getting stronger", to get "to his limit". Other that fighting with no reason,he also doesn't like "murderers" or evil people,mand will try to kill them at any cost, "for justice". Other than that, he also wants to make friends,as he had a hard time making friends when he was young. Powers and Abilities Cromo has an ancient scanner, capable of various things, mostly to copy others' "copy abilities" for his own use. He also has his own Jet, but it only able to fly vertically and horizontally. His most powerful ability is the Ice Sword, however he was never weakened enough to use it. Copy Essences Deluxe Unlike normal Shifter Puffballs,he has stored 19 Copy Essences Deluxe,which Starfall,a being created out of these Copy Essences and Cromo's star companion,stores,allowing Cromo to change between these Copy Abilities at will,with some few changes: * Plasma is replaced with Spark * Sword is replaced with Ice Sword * Petrification (Stone normal attack) lasts as long as in the Smash Bros. Series * Jet is Fly-only * Suplex is combined with Throw * Copy is replaced with Cromo's scanner Other Cromo can call his own Landia at will, however this needs of the power of at least one Sparkling Star for this to work. Backstory How he was born is unknown, but it all started when 2 puffballs adopted Cromo, on the planet ???, he lived a good life, until the Squeak Squad (being possesed by Dark Nebula) killed Cromo's parents, since then he has grown to hate them. One day, the HWC landed on Cromo's planet, (Haltmann's memory wasn't deleted, as this was before the events of KPR) as Cromo was seeing how everything on his planet was progressing, and so he joined HWC, and being given his Jet, his very first ability. During this,Haltmann's soldiers discovered an ancient artifact, a scanner capable of copying foes abilities,mhowever the mission to get it was very risky, Cromo willing to help the company, got the artifact and kept it, getting a secondary ability. This follows the canon, as Susie is warped to another dimension, and Haltmann falls in depression out of this, with the only difference that Cromo is sent to another dimension, but only because,once more, Cromo is willing to help the company again, and gets to train there, this being Starfall's creation, how he got his Ice Sword and his own Landia. Cromo and Susie get to return from that dimension, Haltmann's memory was already lost, however, he still gets to join the company again,being given his UFO-like hat. During the events of KPR, Cromo is given the mission to exterminate any natives that got on the company's path, at any cost,however,during these events, Cromo realized he was doing everything wrong, thus leaving the company and going on his own adventure, however he got sealed on the Mirror World because "his power was too great", and hasn't escaped from there...yet. Affiliations TBA Gallery CromoBasic.png CrJet.png CromoScanner.png CromoSword.png Trivia * He is a mirror version, which the original one (it's believed) was killed, so he's the one left. * As the dimension warping had some consequences, Cromo got a slight memory loss, forgetting things like who his parents were or what a family is, but the Squeak Squad incident is still remembered, out of hate. * Cromo has various dark secrets, that not even he fully knows. * When Cromo changes his ability,his hat doesn't change (Similar to Shadow Kirby),however,if the Ability gives a weapon (for example,Hammer) this will give him the weapon. Category:Kirby RP Category:Puffball Category:Puffballs Category:Citrus Category:FC Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Character Category:Fan character Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Male characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Green Category:Kirby Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Heros